Mi Ángel Guardián
by Elenator
Summary: Bella es una chica solitaria pero ¿qué pasará cuando llegue la persona ideal a su vida? No todo es para siempre, la felicidad termina y aquí, en esta historia no es la excepción.


_**¡Hola! Pues no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer y dije: Vamos a escribir un OS, es como un descanso, por que eso fue, lo escribí en al parecer tres horas de relajamiento como método de desestrés entonces, disfrútenlo.**_

...

**_Resumen: Bella, una chica muy sola, con problemas después de la muerte de su padre, él ser que más la amaba y del divorcio de sus padres, además del abandono de su madre. Edward, un chico que no ha tenido un buen pasado. Sin padres desde los ocho años causa de un incendio. Criado por una tía que lo maltrataba. Cuando el destino los une y hace de ellos la pareja perfecta, basada en el amor, le devuelve a ambos las ganas de vivir y la felicidad. Y del mismo modo que la vida le dio a Bella una nueva forma de vivir, se la va a arrebatar, quitándole todo lo que ella más amaba… One Shot Basado en la canción Your Guardian Angel. Los personajes son propiedad de la saga crepúsculo, por lo tanto de Stephenie 1: Promesa de Amor_**

**_"Nunca te dejaré caer _**

**_Me levantare contigo siempre_**

**_Estaré allí por ti a pesar de todo_**

**_Aun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo"_**

_..._

Y ahí estaba yo. Sentada sola en la gran cafetería, mis amigos se habían ido a su_ sitio especial_, que no era nada especial, se iban al campo de futbol, los hombres a jugar y las mujeres a ver a los chicos jugar. Nunca me había molestado en poner un pie ahí, los balones tenían algo en contra mío y siempre terminaba golpeada. Decidí que no iba a comer, así que me levante y coloque la charola en la ventanilla de la cocina, donde se ponían los trastos sucios. Dejé la charola y salí de aquella sala con olor a grasa, mesas blancas y malos programas de televisión, me encaminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando recibí una llamada. — ¿Diga?

—Bella, que no vas a venir— dijo Jessica en tono chocante

— ¿A qué? Mejor te veo en trigonometría—colgué.

Seguí mi camino hacia la biblioteca, donde me puse a adelantar la tarea que tenía pendiente. Coloqué mis auriculares y puse música de piano. Debussy.

[…]

Llegue temprano al salón, por lo que me senté en la primera mesa que había. De seguro todos seguían con sus novios y llegarían tarde a clases, como de costumbre. Y aquí, la vieja y amargada Bella Swan que nunca en su vida había tenido novio, sola desde que nacío. Diecisiete años de su vida sola y sin siquiera haber besado alguna vez a alguien. Sí, aun no daba mi primer beso.

— Hummm disculpa, ¿este es el salón de trigonometría del grupo 45?

Levanté mi vista y vi a un chico muy apuesto, de unos ojos verdes hermosos, el verde más bello e intenso que nunca había visto en toda mi vida. Su cabello despeinado color dorado y su tez blanca hacían un contraste para morirse. Sus ajustados pantalones negros igual que la playera blanca que traía demarcaban su perfecto cuerpo.

— Sí—fue lo único que mi boca fue capaz de emitir.

— Oh… que bien—sonrió—. Me eh perdido, fue un lío encontrar éste grupo— lo miré embobada—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Masen, ¿y tú eres?

— Bella Swan.

— Mucho gusto—dijo sonriente, sentándose a lado mío, en mi mesa.

A los pocos minutos fueron entrando en parejitas todos mis compañeros hasta llenar el salón. La clase transcurrió sin cosas importantes. Cuando salimos teníamos una hora libre, no era difícil adivinar que todos los que tenían pareja se iban a ir a otro lado. _Como_ _si no fuera obvio._ Y así fue, mis _amigos_, con los que casi nunca convivía, me dijeron que me veían en la última clase, gimnasia, y sin más, se fueron.

— Eh… Bella—dijo una voz aterciopelada

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Si quieres, me gustaría un tour por la escuela. Si es que no tienes nada importante que hacer.

— Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Le mostré a Edward la preparatoria, era muy divertido estar con él, nunca había silencio y siempre me tenía riéndome con cualquier cosa. Los días fueron pasando y mi vida cambiando, Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, yo ya no estaba sola, siempre andaba con Edward, para desayunar, para irnos a la biblioteca o para regresarnos a casa, pues mi casa quedaba de paso por la suya. Todo el tiempo que nos la pasábamos juntos era mi paraíso, la Bella triste y amargada se había vuelto en una Bella alegre, sonriente, con ánimo, feliz. Pero a veces me ponía un poco melancólica cuando recordaba la historia de Edward, la que él mismo me había contado a pocos días de habernos conocido.

Edward había perdido de una manera muy trágica a su familia, sus padres habían muerto por protegerlo, un día, cuando el pequeño Edward tenía apenas ocho años sorpresivamente un fuego se inicio en la cocina de su casa, sus padres por dejarle vivir a Edward murieron, dejándole una inmensa fortuna. Pero el lo que menos quería en ese momento era el dinero de sus padres, él los quería a ellos. Para su mala fortuna la mujer que cuido de él, su tía Carlota, lo maltrataba, fue por eso que él al cumplir los dieciocho años salió de casa, con todo y dinero. Ahora Edward vivía en un departamento lujoso, muy bien decorado y hermoso.

La historia de Edward me recordaba el divorcio de mis padres, como los había perdido, Reneé se había ido a vivir a Phoenix con su nuevo marido y mi padre se había hundido en el alcohol hasta morir, ninguno de los dos nunca se detuvo a pensar en que tenían una hija adolescente que los necesitaba y a la cual le estaban haciendo mucho daño con sus actitudes inmaduras. Y cuando Charlie murió, Reneé nunca se molesto en llamar y ahora lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando los quehaceres de su nueva familia la dejaban llamarme por cinco minutos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis ojos, Edward que estaba a mi lado me miro preocupado y limpió con su dedo índice una lágrima mía. — Bella… no me gusta verte llorar.

— Lo siento.

— No tienes que disculparte. ¿Qué te sucede?

— No es nada, solo recordé a Charlie. Me abrazo.

—Bella, te aseguro que él desde donde éste te cuida, él en vida te amo todo lo que pudo, déjalo que descanse donde quiera que este, a los vivos nos toca ahora hacerte feliz— me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo—. Bella, nunca te voy a dejar caer, siempre, escúchame, siempre que caigas estaré ahí para levantarme contigo siempre, cuando me necesites siempre estaré ahí, contigo. Un hombro para llorar, un amigo para reír…

Sus palabras fueron lo más hermoso que algún hombre pudo haberle dicho a una mujer, hicieron que más lágrimas se derramaran de mí, pero de felicidad. Él era perfecto, y me estaba enamorando mucho de él. Cuando quise darme cuenta él y yo estábamos besándonos, rozando nuestros labios, con los ojos cerrados. Mis manos se hundieron en su cabello y él me abrazaba con fuerza, acercándome lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo me senté sobre él, y demasiado rápido la intensidad de nuestro beso fue subiendo, él me recostó en el sillón de mi sala y se coloco encima de mí, yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura. Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa azul que llevaba, él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con mi blusa y mi sostén, en un momento ambos quedamos totalmente desnudos.

— Un sillón no es muy cómodo—susurré.

Edward me cargo y subimos escaleras arriba, hasta mi habitación, me recostó con suavidad y se colocó encima de mí. Me miro a los ojos y me besó.

— Bella… ¿estás segura? No quiero hacer algo de lo que después nos podamos arrepentir.

— No tengas miedo—le susurré—. Somos como una sola persona, siempre juntos.

De pronto me abrumo la realidad de mis palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan autentico. No había lugar para la duda. Yo estaba segura de lo que quería y de que lo quería a él. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, me estrecho contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobro vida propia.

— Para siempre— me respondió entrando lentamente en mí.

Al día siguiente me desperté envuelta entre las sábanas moradas de mi habitación, tenía a la belleza hecha hombre a lado mío. Abrazándome y sonriendo mientras dormía. Admire su belleza, lo hermoso que se veía durmiendo con una ligera sonrisa formada en la comisura de sus labios. Él, el hombre más hermoso y caballeroso había estado conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto uno solo anoche.

— Buenos días, hermosa—dijo sonriente cuando abrió los ojos.

— Hola.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios. Sin más repetimos lo de la noche de ayer. Nos amamos una vez más.

— Amo verte sonreír. Es como si una rara sensación se apoderara de mí cuando tus labios perfectos forman una sonrisa, eres mi todo Bella Swan, a partir de hoy soy solo tuyo. Daría todo por ti, hasta mi vida misma.

— Te amo, Edward.

Después de ese día hicimos una promesa de amor, prometimos nunca separarnos, que siempre estaríamos juntos, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas, y seguros de lo que hacíamos, nos casamos, todo el verano vivimos felices, en el departamento de Edward, pues vendí mi casa. Nuestro amor cada día crecía más y más.

Nos amábamos como nunca nadie se había amado y como solo se mostraba en las películas de Hollywood.

Un mal día la vida me arrebato lo que más amaba, Edward y yo salimos a Port Ángeles, la noche ya había caído y todo apuntaba a un desastre, pues estábamos en una calle completamente sola, los dos. Íbamos tomados de la mano cuando un par de asaltantes nos sorprendieron, apuntándome a mí con la pistola en la sien. Le rogué y le rogué a Edward que les diera todo lo que traíamos, pero él se resistió, peleó con los tipos, quienes no tuvieron piedad con él y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente, cuando Edward se empezaba a recuperar le dieron un balazo en el pecho.

Solo pudo emitir cinco palabras, sus últimas cinco.

— Te amo. Para siempre, recuérdalo—dijo y sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, quedando su inerte cuerpo tirado en la acera mojada de la calle.

Le hice un funeral modesto, muchas personas acudieron, por morbosidad, tal vez, pero a mí lo único que me importaba era morirme y estar con él. Mi madre nunca se enteró de todo lo que había vivido, su esposo, Phil y sus hijos la absorbían y ella ya se había olvidado totalmente de la vida que había tenido antes. Nunca más me volvió a llamar, ni siquiera me enteré si supo todo el dolor que había pasado su hija, del día que se caso. Para Reneé Dwyer Bella Swan viuda de Masen era una completa desconocida. Años y años han pasado desde que perdí a la persona que me había devuelto las ganas de vivir, eh vivido sola desde ese entonces, casi sin salir del departamento, del que había sido nuestro departamento y en el que nos habíamos amado cientos de veces y habíamos compartido millones de emociones y ninguna pelea. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que la muerte me llegara y poder hacer lo único que esperaba, reunirme de nuevo con Edward para ser felices.

¿FIN?…

...

_**Es un OS corto, lo sé, pero tomemos en cuenta que fue mi primera historia y pues la joven e inexperta Elena no acomodaba sus ideas, espero les haya gustado y respecto a la intrigatoria sobre el ¿FIN?... pues ya sabre yo que hago con ella, jajajá por lo pronto disfrútenlo y si les gusta y tiene éxito, quizás haya secuela, mucho más larga, obviamente. Nada se sabe, ustedes tienen el poder de hacerme escribir. Sin más hasta pronto.**_

_**Espero merecer sus Reviews. **_

_**Un beso, nos leemos.**_

_**Elena.**_


End file.
